


unexpected heat

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: For the most part Obi-Wan obeys Qui-Gon, despite the way it itches against his ingrained biology.





	unexpected heat

Obi-Wan had developed somewhat later than most alphas, although not so much later for it to be a medical curiosity. But he had thought of himself as undesignated for long enough that he was rather surprised when he presented. He been accepting of that lack of secondary designation prior to manifesting as an alpha during their year on the run with Satine Kryze. Much of his early personality conflicts with Satine were due to Obi-Wan’s burgeoning hormones, and Satine’s territorial nature as an established alpha separated from her pack. 

By the end of their time together, Obi-Wan and Satine were able to accept one another as treasured and trusted hunting partners. But when others accused them of flirting - well, they both knew how highly incompatible they were in that facet of life. It hadn’t helped that Qui-Gon, despite his height and muscular build, was an omega. It helped even less that they were catastrophically underprepared for the mission, and Qui-Gon had gone into heat part way through, having run out of hormonal suppressants. Both alphas had nearly gone into rut frenzy before Qui-Gon managed to lock himself away, and all three of them were rather tense and awkward for some time afterwards. 

Prior to that unexpected heat, Obi-Wan had never thought of his Master as anything but an admired mentor and trusted friend. After - after he couldn’t help but remember the heady fragrance of Qui-Gon’s need, the soft flush that had risen on Qui-Gon’s face when he realized what was happening. All the same, Obi-Wan did his best to not let his manifestation as an alpha - and his realization of his Master’s attractiveness as an omega - affect their working relationship. Before he manifested Obi-Wan had developed a deep disdain of the arrogant entitlement with which most alphas seemed to treat omegas outside the Order. His own development didn't change that. 

Despite Obi-Wan’s best efforts to remain unchanged by his presentation as an alpha, he grew more and more territorial about his Master - the omega he desired as his own - although he masked that emotion well. Until Naboo. Until his Master - his omega - set him aside for a powerful but untrained boy. He knew well that his Master often lost sight of reason when he became embroiled in arguments with the Council. But hearing his skills labeled mere competency, and being all but repudiated - it stung. By the stars it stung. And then - and then in Theed Qui-Gon tried to leave him behind again, rushing ahead when they fought best side by side. 

“Wait,” Obi-Wan commanded, with not only the Force but the reverberating tones of an alpha in his voice. Qui-Gon stilled with a gasp, nearly stumbling at the power of the command. They fought the Sith as one, and bested him, Obi-Wan fighting with the protective fervour for which alphas were infamous. It was no surprise when he landed the killing blow, cleaving through the Zabrak’s shoulder and chest, wholly removing their head and ‘saber hand. 

Obi-Wan turned as soon as the Sith fell, stalking towards his Master with barely a backwards glance at their defeated and dismembered opponent. It did not matter in that moment that Qui-Gon was quite a few centimeters taller and kilograms heavier than him, that Qui-Gon was his Master and a Master of the Force. All that mattered to Obi-Wan was that his omega had rushed into danger, had tried to go where Obi-Wan could not protect him. 

“You do not go where I can not follow,” Obi-Wan growled, finger and thumb holding Qui-Gon’s chin so the larger man was forced to look down into Obi-Wan’s blazing eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes alpha,” Qui-Gon gasped out almost without thought, and then Obi-Wan was kissing him thoroughly, tongue sweeping into Qui-Gon’s mouth. 

“Good omega,” Obi-Wan all but purred when he pulled back, nipping at Qui-Gon’s kiss swollen mouth. Qui-Gon moaned softly, leaning into the kiss even as a distant part of his mind warned him from this course of action. 

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon began, meaning to deny the adrenaline fuelled lust that was surging in him, the softness borne from being claimed as this strong and able alpha’s omega. 

“Omega,” Obi-Wan growled, again taking Qui-Gon’s chin between his fingers, his thumb pressing up beneath Qui-Gon’s lower lip. “My omega,” Obi-Wan insisted huskily, and pleasure pinged down Qui-Gon’s spine at that clearly spoken claim. He swayed slightly into Obi-Wan, and a firm arm looped around his waist. “Come, let us make sure all is safe and well,” Obi-Wan said decisively, and took Qui-Gon’s hand, leading him from the bisected body. Qui-Gon followed numbly. 

Despite the possessiveness simmering beneath his skin, Obi-Wan was able to act as needed, diplomatic and deferential in turns when they returned to the Queen. Qui-Gon was quieter than usual at his side, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but worry that he’d moved too fast, ensured that Qui-Gon would never truly be his. Even if he wasn’t Knighted, Obi-Wan wondered, would they now be separated? Qui-Gon wouldn’t be wrong to fully repudiate him. What Master would want to be saddled with a Padawan who had proven he could - and would - stop their Master in his tracks?

That night, Obi-Wan retired to the room the young Queen allotted him, and told himself to meditate. He managed for a little while, but even the calm of meditation could not eliminate the scent of Qui-Gon that still clung to Obi-Wan’s clothes, the taste of him that lingered on Obi-Wan’s lips. He had glimpsed paradise when he kissed his Master, and he wasn’t sure he could keep himself from doing everything in his power to win Qui-Gon as his mate, despite that such action was anathema to the precepts of the Order. 

Darkness had long fallen when a quiet knock drew Obi-Wan from his contemplation, meditation having failed hours before. He rose and opened the door, and took in a sharp breath when he found Qui-Gon standing before him. Obi-Wan stepped back silently, nostrils flaring as he took in Qui-Gon’s scent. 

The omega was distressed, which set Obi-Wan on edge. More than anything Obi-Wan wanted to pull Qui-Gon close and promise to protect him, wanted to ease that distress. But he feared such an act would only discomfit Qui-Gon further. 

“Alpha,” Qui-Gon said tentatively, and Obi-Wan growled, closing the distance between them and pulling Qui-Gon’s head down for a deep, eager kiss. Qui-Gon moaned into it, heart thundering. 

“Be very sure about this,” Obi-Wan said, voice strained with suppressed desire. Qui-Gon keened, feeling that banked fire within the young alpha, and wanting very much to be burned. Obi-Wan rumbled low in his chest, a mix of warning growl and contented purr, then crowded Qui-Gon over to the bed. “Omega,” he huffed, pushing his face up under Qui-Gon’s chin. “My omega.”

“Yes, yours,” Qui-Gon breathed, and then he was flat on his back on the too-soft mattress, Obi-Wan crouching over him like a hungry nexu and peeling him out of his clothing. Obi-Wan very shortly lost patience with Qui-Gon’s layers and shredded his tunics and tabards before beginning to lick and suck and scent every bit of Qui-Gon. Desire burned hotter and hotter in Qui-Gon, silencing all the reasons this might not be the best decision he had ever made. 

Qui-Gon moaned deeply, spreading his legs to accommodate Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan happily settled into the space between his omega’s muscular thighs, continuing his explorations. By the time Obi-Wan was gently spreading the firm globes of Qui-Gon’s buttocks, the omega was beginning to slick and loosen with need. Obi-Wan licked and sucked enthusiastically, pleasuring Qui-Gon with his mouth. 

“Alpha, alpha, please,” Qui-Gon begged, and Obi-Wan crawled up to kiss him deeply. Qui-Gon moaned into the kiss, and his cry of surprise was stifled in Obi-Wan’s mouth as the alpha sank in to the hilt. 

“So wet for me,” Obi-Wan growled happily as he rocked against Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon flushed lightly. He wasn’t in heat thankfully, but he was desperate for Obi-Wan - for his alpha. He had never imagined his Padawan might desire him so. He was strong enough to resist Force suggestions and had been blowing off alpha commands from the time he was a pup. The trouble was he had _wanted_ to obey Obi-Wan, despite that he hadn’t consciously acknowledged his attraction to the young alpha. _His_ alpha. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but purr a little at the thought. 

“Yours alpha,” Qui-Gon affirmed, and earned a rumble of pleasure that sent shivers thrilling up his spine. He groaned, hitching his legs high around Obi-Wan’s waist, and Obi-Wan captured his knees and folded him almost in half, pinning Qui-Gon as he thrust deep and hard, grinding against Qui-Gon when he was in to the hilt. 

“Mine,” Obi-Wan agreed with a particularly pleased tone in his voice, his satisfaction at that state of affairs eddying around them in the Force. 

Qui-Gon groaned, the sound sharpening to a yelp when Obi-Wan began to bite at his neck. Obi-Wan didn’t nip at Qui-Gon’s gland, but he nuzzled there affectionately, laving the skin with his tongue and biting everywhere else, raising a motley of bruises that would show dark by morning. Qui-Gon found he didn’t care, was actually a little disappointed he wouldn’t be fully mated, despite that he was touched that his Padawan wanted to wait on that. 

“Do you want my knot?” Obi-Wan asked almost solicitously as he began to swell, his knot catching at Qui-Gon’s rim but not yet fully engaged. Qui-Gon let out a gurgle of pleasure, offering his neck. “Omega,” Obi-Wan growled, holding himself free, the swelling base of his cock pressing against Qui-Gon but not pushing in. “Want to knot you,” Obi-Wan growled, barely hanging onto his slippery control. “Want you to want it too.” Qui-Gon keened, need fogging his mind. 

“Knot me,” Qui-Gon demanded when he could put the words together, pushing back against the thick swell of Obi-Wan’s knot. “Knot me,” he reiterated, and then shouted wordlessly as Obi-Wan complied. Qui-Gon clenched down desperately, keening as Obi-Wan slammed home, grinding his knot into Qui-Gon. It had been years, and it felt so very good to take it from an alpha rather than just satisfy himself with a toy. Even as his mind blanked with pleasure, a small part of Qui-Gon was anticipating his next heat, wondering whether Obi-Wan would want to breed him, to mate him fully. That was the final push Qui-Gon needed, and he came hard.

“Good omega,” Obi-Wan purred as he felt Qui-Gon tighten and slick with orgasm. “My sweet omega.” He rocked gently, Qui-Gon’s pulsing heat milking his own orgasm from him. It felt divine to finally be emptying himself into his omega, and he gnawed gently at Qui-Gon’s tender neck and muscular shoulders. 

“Alpha,” Qui-Gon murmured soppily, floating on a cloud of hazy bliss as he felt his alpha fill him with hot come. Obi-Wan let out a gentle rumble of satisfaction, shifting so Qui-Gon lay blanketed over him and impaled. They both dozed off like that, Qui-Gon still spread on Obi-Wan’s knot. Obi-Wan softened after a while, his cock slipping free. Come dripped from Qui-Gon, puddling on their skin and the sheets. 

Qui-Gon woke sore and a bit chagrined in the morning. Obi-Wan was spooned against his back now, and Qui-Gon still felt stretched wide, wet and open and ready to be fucked. Had it only been the spur of the moment? Or did - Qui-Gon’s heart raced at the thought - or did Obi-Wan truly want him? Qui-Gon knew he was pretty much the opposite of the traditional lissome omega in both appearance and bearing. If someone were to guess his designation based solely on his flatpic, they usually assumed he was an alpha. Obi-Wan stirred, nuzzling against Qui-Gon’s shoulders, running a possessive hand over his flank and belly, then down to fondle his quiescent cock. 

“Alpha?” Qui-Gon asked, and winced, hating how small and uncertain his voice came out.

“Omega, my Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan mumbled with sleepy possessiveness, his hand sweeping up to band his arm around Qui-Gon’s chest and pull him close. He kissed gently at the side of Qui-Gon’s neck, sucking the thin skin over his gland and sending arousal lancing through Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon whined, pushing back against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan let out that low rumble of pleasure, humping distractly against Qui-Gon’s flank until a lucky thrust let him push into Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon moaned, his body giving way easily, still stretched and slick from the night before. Seated to the hilt, Obi-Wan stilled, savouring the encompassing warmth of being with the man he loved. He nuzzled against the mating gland, lipping the tender skin and rubbing with his cheek, scent marking, Qui-Gon realized, since he hadn’t expressed a desire to be properly mated. Affection swelled in his heart.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon rasped when Obi-Wan mouthed at the gland again. “Yes, alpha, please, mate me, please.” Obi-Wan groaned, burying his forehead against Qui-Gon’s muscular shoulder. 

“You want this?” Obi-Wan asked, “want _me_?” The stress in the last question about broke Qui-Gon’s heart. He’d done this, he’d planted this seed of insecurity in Obi-Wan with his neglect, with his casual disregard of Obi-Wan’s opinions and wellbeing.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon gasped without hesitation. He’d desired other alphas, but never like this, never one he trusted. “Yes alpha, yours.” Obi-Wan growled, sharp teeth sinking into Qui-Gon’s neck. Qui-Gon moaned softly, riding back against Obi-Wan. His alpha. Another growl rumbled through Obi-Wan’s chest, and he kept his jaw locked as he began thrusting deep into Qui-Gon, grinding against his omega when he was in to the hilt. Obi-Wan didn’t let go with his teeth until he was knotted tight to Qui-Gon and filling him with come. 

“Mine,” Obi-Wan agreed, then licked at the deep claiming bite. “My omega.” Qui-Gon moaned, having come on Obi-Wan’s knot as he was claimed. 

“Will - will you want pups?” Qui-Gon asked cautiously after a while, their bodies still linked, Obi-Wan still wrapped around him and nuzzling affectionately against his shoulder. 

“Hmmmm, want pups, but it’s your decision,” Obi-Wan said, voice fuzzy with lassitude. “My omega. Wanted you so long. Anything - anything for you.”

“How - how long?” Qui-Gon asked, curious and not a little wary. 

“Always you, only you,” Obi-Wan murmured, nuzzling against the tender mating mark. “Since Mandalore.” Qui-Gon moaned softly, both touched and a little concerned. Mandalore had been years ago, and he was fairly certain he was the first omega in heat Obi-Wan had been around after presenting. Had he somehow damaged his beloved Padawan? Caused this potentially unseemly attachment by keeping Obi-Wan isolated from other omegas? They were so rarely in Temple that Obi-Wan had never had much chance to be around or service other omegas. 

“Stop thinking,” Obi-Wan commanded as Qui-Gon’s scent soured slightly with concern. He nuzzled the mating mark again. “Mine.” Qui-Gon huffed softly, but conscientiously pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the warm strength of Obi-Wan wrapped around him, Obi-Wan filling him, Obi-Wan treasuring him. “Good omega,” Obi-Wan crooned, and Qui-Gon let that wrap around him. His Padawan had always been stubborn. Maybe that early exposure had marked them both, but their years together had to count for something. They were a well suited match, if for no other reason than familiarity. Qui-Gon would just have to trust in Obi-Wan’s obstinacy.


End file.
